


Matters of Convenience

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [538]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedHi, can you do a scott/brains fic???? I would be very happy if you did - Luna





	1. Chapter 1

It was a matter of convenience.

They were both busy men who led demanding lives. Neither really had much time for personal jaunts to the mainland, and while Brains suspected Scott could go on the pull, as his Cambridge room-mate used to say, Brains knew without doubt that he possessed no such skill.

But they were both adults, with urges and the maturity to reach a satisfying conclusion.

Or climax, as it were.

Brains can hear Scott come down the stairs.  He hasn’t found a way yet to tell Scott that his footsteps are like a fingerprint, the way they hesitate ten steps before the landing into Brains’ domain.

It’s enough time for him to save any files he may have open, clear his desk of any fragile or important items.  They usually didn’t bother with a bed; a bed was too intimate and private, too much like a relationship.  Bent over a desk was more befitting friends with benefits.

Scott has made it clear a relationship is not on the table, and Brains  _wants_  too much to try to negotiate different terms.

There’s a knock on the doorframe as Scott clears his throat, an easy warm and hopeful smile on his face.  “Heya, Brains. Spare a few minutes?”

Brains is already working on his top button as the door seals shut.

It really was just a matter of convenience.  Nothing more.  If he repeated it enough, Brains might actually accept that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked  
> Its Luna again, thanks so much!! Would you do another Scott/Brains being more like parents when virgil crashes?

Scott’s staggering under Virgil’s weight when the hum of MAX’s servos herald the arrival of backup.  “I-Is he…?”

“An idiot who didn’t break for lunch? Yes,” Scott ground out through gritted teeth.  “Yes he is.”

Brains’ arm reaching around to guide Virgil into MAX’s much sturdier embrace brushed over Scott’s arm.  Even though the layers of his suit, Scott felt the spark and burn.

But Brains only wanted a friend with benefits, no more.  He’d made that clear, and Scott would respect that, no matter how much it felt like lava on ice now every time they touched.  “Got him?” he asked both MAX and Brains, and hoped they couldn’t hear or didn’t care how dry his mouth was.

“Medbay or bed?” Brains asked, eyes glued to his tablet like Scott wasn’t even really there.

Scott was fairly confident that Virgil just needed to hydrate and sleep off the wicked headache he probably had coming.  “Medbay,” he said after swallowing hard.  “Just to be sure.”

That Medbay was in Brains’ domain, right by his lab, had absolutely nothing to do with that decision.  It was just prudent, is all.

Scott followed the procession slowly back downstairs.


End file.
